1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to the optimization of internet-based campaigns.
2. Related Technology
Companies and individuals may desire to improve the volume and/or quality of traffic to a given webpage or other Internet site to increase sales, brand recognition, dissemination of their product, advertising, or for any other purpose. These companies and individuals may perform campaigns in an attempt to improve the volume and/or quality of traffic. The campaigns may be performed over a number of channels.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.